dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kwon Sang Woo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 권상우 / Kwon Sang Woo *'Profesión:' Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daejeon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 183 cm. *'Peso:' 70 kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' Su Company *'Familia:' Esposa (Son Tae Young) y dos hijos (Luke/Rook Hee y Ri Ho) Dramas *Mystery Queen 2 (KBS2, 2018) *Mystery Queen (KBS2, 2017) *Temptation (SBS, 2014) *Medical Top Team (MBC, 2013) *Queen of Ambition (SBS,2013) *Daemul: Big Thing (MBC, 2010) *Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) *Bad Love (KBS 2007-2008) *Sad Love Story (MBC, 2005) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) *Into the Sun (SBS, 2003) *We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) *Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) *Legend (SBS, 2001) *Man and Woman (SBS, 2001) Temas para Dramas *''Erased In My Heart'' tema para Bad Love (2007) Películas *Hitman (2020) *The Divine Move: Ghost Move (2019) *Shall We Do It Again (2019) *Private Investigator 2 (2018) *Honey Enemy (2015) *Private Investigator (2015) *Chinese Zodiac (2013) *Shadows of Love (2012) *Pained (2011) *71-Into the Fire (2010) *More Than Blue (2009) *A Destiny / FATE (2008) *Almost Love (2006) *Running Wild (2006) *Wild Beast (2005) *Love So Divine (2004) *Once Upon a Time in High School (2004) *Project X (2003) *My Tutor Friend (2003) *Make It Big (2002) *Volcano High (2001) *Guerra Mundial A (2000) Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2015) Ep. 264 Vídeos Musicales *2000: Smile (Papaya) *2005: Anyclub (Eric & Lee Hyo Ri) *Anyclub (Segunda Parte) *Zee Young Sun-The First Love junto a Moon Geun Young Premios *'2014 New Korean Architect:' Premio a la Excelencia *'2011 6th Asia Model Festival Awards:' Asia Star Award *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Top Excelencia, Drama Especial - Actor (Daemul: Big Thing) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Top Ten (Daemul: Big Thing) *'2005 Korean Movie Association:' Premio especial. *'2004 25th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio de popularidad. *'2003 40th Daejong Film Awards:' Actor revelación (My Tutor Friend) *'2003 39th Baek Sang Art Awards:' Actor revelación (My Tutor Friend) *'2003 SBS Acting Awards', Premio de popularidad (Stairway to Heaven) *'2003 SBS Acting Awards', Premio Mejores 10 Estrellas (Stairway to Heaven) *'2003 40th Baek Sang Art Awards:' Actor más popular de cine. *'2002 SBS Acting Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (We Are Dating Now) Anuncios *Samsung Anycall *Samsung Anyclub / Anystyle(con Eric y Lee Hyo Ri) *KTF Ever(con Choi Ji Woo) *Bang Bang Summer Fit Collection (con Ha Ji Won) *Amino Up *The Face Shop Spring (cosméticos masculinos) *Maru Spring (con Kim Jung Hwa) *Try - Underwear collection (con Lee Hyo Ri) *U.G.I.Z. *Prime (cerveza) *Korea National Tourism Organization / Samsung (con Rain) *F-CURE广告 Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de Hannam (Bellas Artes). *'Aficiones:' Natación, entrenamiento de pesas, baloncesto y boxeo. *'Religión:' Católico *'Nombre de Bautismo:' Francisco *Comenzó como modelo de pasarela y marketing cuando sólo era un adolescente debido a sus facultades físicas por toda Asia, hasta que se dio la oportunidad de debutar como novato en el cine y televisión entrando ya en el 2001. *El gran boom mediático lo consiguió con la película My Tutor Friend, su primer papel protagonista en el cine, y con el drama Stairway to Heaven, su segundo drama como protagonista, que llegó a ser emitido en gran parte de Latinoamérica. Gracias a ello consiguió convertirse en un ídolo en Corea del Sur, Japón, donde el drama se sigue re-emitiendo cada 2 temporadas, y en demás países asiáticos. *Su siguiente gran boom sería con la película Love So Divine, donde confesó que tomó el papel por su madre, que es cristiana-católica; y tras la cual se bautizó gracias al apoyo de amigos y familiares, convirtiéndose al catolicismo, fe que estudia desde entonces. *Es considerado parte de la primera generación de estrellas Hallyu masculinas del cine y la TV junto a Lee Byung Hun, Bae Yong Joon, Jang Dong Gun, Won Bin, Rain y Song Seung Heon. Todos se volvieron muy populares en Japón. *Debido a su gran atractivo, e increíble físico es apodado "mom-zzang", (cuerpo divino), llegando a ser el icono sexual nº1 de Corea del Sur, sin que nadie aún le haya disputado este "título". *Fue Mister Junio 2006 en la 1º web reconocida de celebridades masculinas Most Beautiful Man. *En un entrevista dijo ser muy amigo de T.O.P de BIGBANG Tal confeso que son como hermanos. *Participó en el video clip de Zee Youn Sun First love / First Love Heartchae, junto con la joven actriz Moon Geun Young siendo un gran éxito de ventas. *Se le han intentado reconocer numerosas relaciones con diferentes compañeras de trabajo, pero gracias a su discreción, aún no ha habido evidencias de ninguna, aunque los rumores le persiguen, el más sonado fue y sigue siendo con Kim Ha Neul, con la que ha trabajado en My T100utor Friend y Almost Love, que casualmente también se ha convertido al cristianismo y ha sido bautizada. *Su drama Bad Love fue un gran éxito en Japón, casi más que en Corea, pese a la falta de publicidad de la productora que no tenía intención de emitirlo. *Se casó el 28 de Septiembre del 2008 con la modelo Son Tae Young. *El 6 de febrero del 2009, su esposa dió a luz un niño llamado Luke. *Estuvo en Argentina y se puso la camiseta de su selección de fútbol. *Es uno de los actores mejor pagados de Corea cobrando $100 000 dólares por episodio en un drama. * El 10 de enero del 2015, alrededor de la 1:30 am, Son Tae Young dió a luz a una hermosa niña llamada Ri Ho. Se dijo que su hija pesó alrededor de 2.58 kilogramos. Enlaces * Perfil (daum) * HanCinema Galería coreano Kwon Sang-woo 5.jpg photo22238.jpg kwon-sang-woo.jpg 20090805-asiazone_kwon.sang.woo01.jpg kwonsangwoo_951.jpg iZ57cw46.jpg br2o.jpg photo110649.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo